poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge of the Giant Chicken
Revenge of the Giant Chicken is another film in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles, that takes place during the end of season 2. And it is the final film in the "Clone Equine Wars" trilogy. Summery The end of the Clone Equine war is near. But soon darkness corrupts Chris Griffin as he fears for Sunset Shimmer's life, and a certain enemy returns and prepares to turn Chris into something deadly that will threat his family & friends. Plot Opening crawl/Battle over Cloud City Following the events of "Leo Strikes Back", the Clone Equine Wars still rages on, but in the midst of it, General Skull captures Barret Barricade. And Chris and Brian go to Cloud City to rescue him. In Cloud City, the Clone Equine ships are battling against the Separatist as Chris and Brian fly in with their X-Wings. And spotted General Skull's command ship, but as they flew for it, several vulture droids fly in, and some of the clone fighters follow behind our heroes and they clash. Then one fires rockets and Chris and Brian split up but they follow them. But Chris uses fancy flight skills to lose the rockets while Brian is tangled with buzz droids. As one of them takes out his droid, as Chris tries to shoot them off but it only damages Brian's ship, so then Chris tries to ram them off, but one of them crawls on. But BB-8 shocks his eye out and he slides away. Then Chris shoots out the deflector shield and and they fly in the hanger. Into the ship/rescuing Barret & dueling with Nightmare Moon & King Sombra Then they leap out of their shuttles and take out the droids, as BB-8 links into the system and locates Barret in the tower. Brian and Chris head for the elevators as BB-8 stays behind. But they are meet up with droids in the elevator, as they kill them all, but then the elevator abruptly stops. Back with BB-8, 2 magna droids are inspecting around as he hides. Back in the elevator, Chris then cuts a hole in the roof and hops out while Brian tells BB-8 that they need to be on number 38. But then when BB-8 starts to link into the system, the Magna droids go check it out. In which BB-8 makes the elevator speed downward. As 3 droids gunpoint Chris. But BB-8 corrects it and gets the elevator going the right way as Chris leaps onto it and it kills the droids. Soon, the elevator reaches the top floor and Brian and Chris find Barret in the chair restrained. But as they walk up to him, Nightmare Moon and Sombra then appear and tell them to deploy their sabers. But Brian is knocked out, in which Chris gives into anger and furiously fights the 2 before he cuts off their hooves and decapitates them, much to Barret's surprise. But Chris frees him. And they then race to the landing dock (as Chris carries Brian). But then the ship starts falling after a massive blast from one of the Republic Cruisers, in which Chris and Barret grab on some wires just in time. As Brian wakes up and hangs on Chris, but then the elevator skids down straight for them! So they jump down and catapulted right through the door opening. But as they race for the landing dock, a shield then appears and traps them. And BB-8 arrives, but are soon surrounded by droids. Confronting General Skull/crash landing Then they are taken to the bridge where they meet the fiendish skeleton/droid hybrid general "General Skull" and he takes their Lightsabers. But soon, he escapes by breaking the glass after a lightsaber shoot out. As Chris, Brian, and Barret hang on, the ship was blowing up! And it crash lands safely on the city Airfield. As Brian said: "Another happy landing!". Returning home/Princess Celestia's surprise Soon, they arrive back in Canterlot. And Barret and Celestia hug for a reunion and explains that General Skull had escaped. Shining Armor tells him that he'll run and hide, because he's a coward. But Barret tells him that with Nightmare Moon and King Sombra dead, the war will soon come to an end. But Princess Celestia tells him that she has a surprise for him, along with the others. In the throne room, she announces that she's having another foal! Everyone is amazed of the news, and Pinkie decided to throw a party. Then Chris returns home with Sunset Shimmer and they have a happy reunion. General Skull speaks with someone/Chris' nightmares Then General Skull flies straight to Tatooine. He makes contact with someone, and the mysterious figure tells him to have the Sepratist leaders head to Darth Sidious' old hideout on Coruscant and he will have a new apprentice that is very powerful. But later that night, Chris is having a Nightmare where Princess Celestia dies in child birth. As Chris wakes up with a cold sweat, he then walks to the balcony as Sunset follows. As Chris gazes at the moon, Sunset asks him what's wrong, and Chris tells her that Celestia died in child birth. And she tells him that her foal will change their lives, and Chris tells her that Celestia's foal is a blessing. Speaking with Princess Luna/Chris' assignment The next morning, Chris explains his nightmare to Princess Luna. And she tells him to be careful of sensing the future, a fear of loss leads to the path of the Dark Side. Chris then tells her that the visions won't come true. Then later, at the council meeting. Chris requests that he can be a Jedi Master, but the council denies his request. And Chris takes a seat, and then one of the Jedi insists that someone should go and defend the Ewoks on the forest moon of Endor. The Cutie Mark Crusaders insist they will go, and tell them that they have a good relationship with the Ewoks. Although Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow have doubts, they agree. Meanwhile, Chris and Brian have a short argument that Chris can't be a master. And Brian tells him that something is coming, and they don't know what it is. And tells him that the council has assign him to do this task because they can give him a chance. Departing to Endor/With Chris & Sunset Shimmer At the main ship port, Brian tells them that Chris was not excited as they thought he was. But Captain Emerald (a new captain) doesn't trust him. But Brian assures that Chris will be just fine. As Princess Luna hopes that he's right. They then land at the ship port where Chris talks with a stranger Finding General Skull's location/The battle of Endor begins! Brian's departure/Chris and Sunset talk again Arrival on Tatooine/finding General Skull Brian vs. General Skull Ernie's existence exposed/General Skull's death Telling Captain Emerald about Ernie's existence Ernie vs. Captain Emerald/Chris turns Execute Order 67 Gathering up with the others Arriving to the Jedi Temple/Chris' arrival on Coruscant Finding out the truth/Telling Sunset Shimmer the bad news Arriving on Coruscant/Brian vs. Chris Dueling against Ernie/ Trivia *This film is based off of "Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith". *This film marks it's first appearance of General Skull, Commander Billy, and Sunlight. Scenes *Opening crawl/Battle over Cloud City *Into the ship/rescuing Barret & dueling with Nightmare Moon & King Sombra *Confronting General Skull/crash landing *Returning home/Princess Celestia's surprise *General Skull speaks with someone/Chris' nightmares *Speaking with Princess Luna/Chris' assignment *Departing to Endor/With Chris & Sunset Shimmer *Chris talks with a stranger *Finding General Skull's location/The battle of Endor begins! *Brian's departure/Chris and Sunset talk again *Arrival on Tatooine/finding General Skull *Brian vs. General Skull *Ernie's existence exposed/General Skull's death *Telling Captain Emerald about Ernie's existence *Ernie vs. Captain Emerald/Chris turns *Execute Order 67 *Gathering up with the others *Arriving to the Jedi Temple/Chris' arrival on Coruscant *Finding out the truth/Telling Sunset Shimmer the bad news *Arriving on Coruscant/Brian vs. Chris * Soundtrack #Star Wars Opening Theme (during the opening crawl) #Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew - Weavile Party Meeting (during the lightsaber duel with the Nightmares) #(during Chris's nightmare) # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles